Abrigo das Mentiras
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Existe diferença entre o amor e a paixão? Qual? O amor dura para sempre e a paixão é apenas fogo de palha? O amor vence a distância? A paixão só vive enquanto existe tesão? Descubra os pensamentos mais obscuros de Kurama nessa trama de mentiras. U.A. (Vár
1. Prólogo

**ABRIGO DAS MENTIRAS**  
Arashi Kaminari

**Prólogo**

Aos poucos as peças de roupa que eu vestia foram ganhando o chão. Uma a uma e devagar. Não posso negar que eu tinha consciência do que estava prestes a acontecer, mas em nenhum momento pensei em refrear meu desejo. Eu queria apenas sentir tudo aquilo que eu havia esquecido em algum lugar da minha mente. Entreguei-me sem limites.

Os quentes beijos por sobre a minha pele gelada e molhada. A língua serpenteando por ela, lambendo cada gota de chuva. Uma trilha de saliva sobre um caminho molhado.

Suas mãos libertando os fios de cabelo ruivo do elástico que os prendia. Seu olfato gravando o inconfundível aroma de rosas que exala continuamente de meu ser. O seu nariz roçando em meu pescoço, fazendo cócegas em minha nuca.

Os olhos de cor ímpar fitando minha carência totalmente exposta em meus olhos. Tentando encontrar uma entrada para o meu coração. Descobrindo meus segredos guardados a sete chaves. Uns que eu mesmo não conhecia a existência.

Agitando meus hormônios apenas com as palavras vulgares que dizia ao pé do meu ouvido, enquanto enfiava aquela língua safada por aquele orifício. Mordendo a cartilagem de leve.

Seus toques deixavam um rastro de prazer em meu corpo. Acendendo-me por dentro. Dando vida a lugares remotos. Arrepiando cada pêlo.

Deixei-me ser tocado de todas as formas possíveis e, talvez, as impossíveis. Não pensei nas conseqüências. Eu queria apenas sentir novamente. Mas eu não esperava que quando eu acordasse no dia seguinte e me encontrasse envolto por braços fortes e esguios até então desconhecidos, eu sentiria a culpa recair sobre meus ombros. Corri meus olhos pelo lugar onde eu estava e dei uma breve olhada para meu acompanhante. Eu fui pego desprevenido por aqueles olhos carinhosos e por aquele sorriso tão reconfortante.

E agora, estou sentado nesse maldito divã, tentando pôr em ordem todos os acontecimentos das últimas semanas. Por mais que eu não queira admitir, eu estou perdido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Por Arashi Kaminari, 30 de nov e 5 de dez de 2004.


	2. Capítulo 1

**ABRIGO DAS MENTIRAS**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

**Capítulo 1**

Bocejei e tateei um pedaço do colchão ao meu lado. Não encontrei o corpo conhecido. Abri os olhos e ergui um pouco meu tronco, descobrindo-me. Encontrei o lençol remexido do outro lado da cama. Olhei o relógio e vi que ainda não era a hora que meu companheiro costumava acordar. Levantei-me e abri as cortinas. Enfim o sol resplandecia no céu. Depois de três dias sem sua presença, eu esperava por um dia ensolarado.

Espreguicei-me frente a janela. Passei a mão pelos cabelos e pelo rosto. Peguei o robe que estava sobre uma cadeira e vesti-o. Caminhei até a porta, sem olhar-me no espelho como de costume. Assim que coloquei minha mão sobre a maçaneta, ela moveu-se sem que eu tivesse a forçado e a porta se abriu.

Hiei entrou deparando-se comigo. Em milésimos de segundos, a surpresa tornou-se um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Eu adorava quando ele se abria de tal forma comigo. Todos sabiam que meu companheiro não era muito de sorrisos. Murmurou um bom dia e passou por mim, indo até a mesa pegar sua maleta.

– Não está cedo para ir ao trabalho?

– Um pouco. Tenho uma reunião hoje. Vou revisar o material. – respondeu-me, enquanto passava por mim novamente.

– Mas você passou quase a noite toda revisando.

– Precaução nunca é demais. – disse, descendo as escadas.

Eu não podia negar que tinha ciúmes do trabalho dele. Era um concorrente com o qual eu não podia disputar. Eu sempre estaria em desvantagem. Bufei, enquanto fazia um nó em meu robe. Segui-o, tentando não demonstrar meu descontentamento.

– Está com muita pressa? – indaguei-o, ao encostar-me no batente da entrada da cozinha.

– Depende. O que você quer?

– Eu, nada. Só que é você quem sempre leva o Orion para o colégio. Não poderia...

– Sozinho l�? – perguntou com uma cara de descrença, depois de tomar um gole do suco que havia pego na geladeira – Melhor não. Toma. – disse, estendendo algumas notas para mim – Dinheiro do táxi. Leve-o ao colégio, por favor.

– Vai deixar o abacaxi comigo? – eu sabia, ele faria de tudo para não ter que levar o sobrinho ao colégio. Hiei não tinha muita paciência com crianças – Eu tenho que dar aula no primeiro tempo da faculdade hoje. Ainda tenho que passar na floricultura.

– Ela deixou a floricultura nas suas mãos também? – indagou-me surpreso, ao voltar a minha pessoa quando saía da cozinha. O insistente barulho do celular não parava – Que folgada!

– Ela sabe que eu gosto de plantas.

– Então nesse caso, só posso dizer que você procurou por isso.

– Tudo bem. Mas você o busca. Vire-se! – vi-me ordenando-o. Era uma cena que eu odiava protagonizar, mas Hiei não me deixava outra escolha.

– Hi falando. Sim... Sim... Eu já estou indo. – disse rapidamente ao celular, antes de voltar-se a mim novamente – Não fique com essa cara.

– Com que cara você quer que eu fique? Só tenho essa.

Ele sorriu, deixando sua mala no chão. Aproximou-se de mim, envolvendo-me com seus braços. Enfim aquele calor era meu de novo, mesmo que por apenas alguns instantes. Eu me sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo quando estava com ele, mesmo que estivéssemos discutindo.

– Prometo que quando essas negociações terminarem, nós viajaremos. Só nós dois. – prometeu-me, enquanto eu encostava minha testa na dele.

– Você me promete isso há séculos. – bronqueei.

– E eu irei cumprir. – selou sua promessa com um longo beijo – Te amo! – sorrimos um para o outro, afastando-nos em seguida. Parou em frente ao espelho que estava perto da entrada, ajeitou a gravata e indagou-me como sempre fazia pela manhã – O que acha?

– Estou olhando para o homem mais lindo no mundo.

– Gentileza sua.

– Te amo! – declarei-me, enquanto aproximava nossos lábios mais uma vez – Bom trabalho. Não se esqueça de pegá-lo!

**oOo**

Depois de sair de um engarrafamento em plena manhã japonesa, cortamos caminho por algumas vielas até chegarmos ao colégio de Orion. Assim que o táxi parou, Orion tomou sua mochila em uma de suas mãos e desceu. Achei que ele estava desconfortável quanto a nossa conversa pela manhã, quando ele me perguntou se Hiei e eu éramos um casal. Respondi como Hiei havia me dito caso isso ocorresse, com sutileza e sem grandes revelações.

– Tchau, Suiichi. – despediu-se, ao bater a porta do carro.

– Qualquer coisa me ligue. – informei-o, ao me aproximar da janela, vendo-o fundir-se a multidão de estudantes.

– Seu enteado parece gostar muito de você.

Voltei-me ao motorista, ainda processando as últimas palavras que haviam sido proferidas a minha pessoa.

– Hã? – disse, ainda meio perdido – Ah! Ele não é meu enteado. É meu sobrinho. – respondi com um sorriso.

– Perdão senhor. Estavam conversando sobre a escola... Não quis ser intrometido.

– Sem problemas.

– Para onde senhor? – indagou-me, recomposto.

– Faculdade de Tóquio, por favor.

– Sim senhor.

**oOo**

_Naquele dia eu estava meio aéreo. Tudo a minha visão parecia cinza e apenas aqueles sinais vermelhos no trânsito havia sido vistos por mim. Eu estava me sentindo sozinho mesmo em meio a tantas pessoas. Algo estava me faltando. Eu não entendia o porque daquilo estar acontecendo justamente comigo. Eu tinha um trabalho ótimo, grandes amigos, uma mãe incrível, um companheiro... Nós já não éramos os mesmos._

_De tão perdido, nem percebi e quando dei por mim, eu estava estirado no chão. Ajeitei meu cabelo e comecei a pedir desculpas, sem ao menos saber em quem eu havia trombado. Juntei as folhas e os livros que haviam caído de minhas mãos com a ajuda do estranho, que sorria estupidamente para mim._

– _Ol�! Tudo bem?_

– _Acho que sim. – respondi, tomando de sua mão o livro que ele me estendia._

– _Não sei o que houve, mas é melhor ficar atento. Muitas pessoas passam por aqui. Jovens. Irá cair inúmeras vezes se não prestar atenção._

_Quem aquele cara pensava que era para me dizer de qual maneira eu devia me portar ou não? Eu era professor naquela escola há anos e sabia como era o tráfego nos corredores durante os intervalos. Era uma petulância da parte daquele desconhecido. _

_Meu discurso morreu em minha garganta, quando deparei-me com a malícia em seus olhos. Há tempos eu não via um olhar assim e não seria naquele momento que eu me sentiria cômodo com tal ação._

– _Eu sei, obrigado._

– _Yomi Gandara, novo bibliotecário. – apresentou-se, oferecendo a sua mão._

– _Suiichi Minamino._

_Aceitei o aperto. Ali começou minha perdição._

**oOo**

– Professor Minamino.

Respirei fundo antes de parar e voltar-me a aluna. Sempre havia um aluno que me procurava após a aula para pedir que eu prorrogasse o tempo da entrega de um trabalho. Para eles era tão simples, mas eu não podia facilitar. A vida real não era nada amigável.

– Sim. – respondi ao chamado.

– Sobre aquele trabalho...

Eu não disse? Era sempre assim. Não precisava de uma bola de cristal para adivinhar. E lá eu iria interromper mais uma vez um aluno e seu discurso para lhe explicar o significado das palavras responsabilidade e justiça.

– Desculpe-me. Nada posso fazer. Eu já tinha avisado. Seria injusto quanto aos outros.

– Eu preciso muito desses pontos. – disse a garota de cabelos tão negros quanto a noite, pegando em minha mão.

– Teria feito o trabalho para ser entregue na data estipulada, se precisasse tanto.

– Faça como da última vez. Aceite valendo dois pontos a menos.

Insinuou-se, pegando a mão a qual ela havia tomado, colocando no vão entre seus seios. A cada palavra, descia lentamente pelo seu tronco até que ela chegasse no ponto que desejava. Parei minha mão, livrando-me da mão dela.

– Não. – respondi decididamente – Ainda seria injusto. Da última vez eu avisei que o trabalho valeria menos dois pontos a cada aula que passasse. Dessa vez eu disse que aceitaria antes, mas não depois. – terminei, lhe dando as costas, voltando a seguir meu caminho. Ainda pude escutar um resmungo da parte da aluna, após chamar por mim.

– Professor... Droga! Viado.

Não me importei. Embora não tivesse certeza, meus alunos sabiam da minha opção sexual. É difícil esconder suas preferências quando você trabalha com pessoas. Ainda mais num lugar aonde assédio são freqüentes.

Ouvi alguns passos. Não pude diferenciar se estavam se afastando ou se aproximando de mim. Mas os passos fortes no solo, segundos depois, não me deixaram dúvidas. Ainda mais quando aquela voz encontrou meus ouvidos...

– Minamino. Suiichi.

– Ah! Você. – eu disse surpreso, mas num tom que representava um estado diferente do qual eu estava.

– Senti um desapontamento nessa frase.

– Eu pensei que fosse uma aluna.

– A que você deixou furiosa? – indagou-me, sinalizando com a cabeça a entrada do colégio. Não pude deixar de permitir que um sorriso bailasse em meus lábios. Quando dei por mim, a distância entre nós dois não era a mesma que eu esperava que fosse – Você está sumido.

– Eu não trabalho todos os dias aqui.

– Você me entendeu. Procuraria-me se quisesse. Sabe onde eu moro.

Irritei-me com aquele sorriso cheio de malícia que me era lançado por aquele bibliotecário. Sim, eu sabia onde ele morava. Graças a um pedaço da papel que ele havia deixado dentro da minha jaqueta naq... naquele dia.

– Sorte sua eu ter achado antes do meu marido achar.

– Marido? – indagou-me com uma falsa expressão de surpresa – Naquele dia você me parecia bem disponível.

– Por que você não me deixa em paz? – perguntei por entre dentes. Não queria chamar a atenção no campus.

– Porque talvez eu simplesmente não esteja afim.

– Que saco!

– Oh! Estou tentando falar sério com você. Não precisa elogiar minha anatomia. – brincou.

Balancei a cabeça em negação e tornei a tomar meu caminho. Parecia que naquele dia todas as leis de Murphy resolveram unir-se contra mim. Mas eu sabia que o dia poderia acabar pior.

– Se precisar, sabe onde me encontrar. – provocou-me num tom mais alto.

**oOo**

Peguei o primeiro táxi que encontrei. Não queria dar chance de ter mais um encontro desagradável com sabe lá quem. Coloquei minha bolsa sobre o banco, enquanto me acomodava.

– Para onde senhor?

– Para a Floricultura Donzela do Gelo, por favor. – respondi, sem ao menos olhar para o rosto do motorista pelo retrovisor.

**oOo**

– _Foi uma foda excelente._

_Aquelas palavras me assaltaram de surpresa, apesar de ter escutado palavras do tipo durante toda a nossa relação. Com minhas mãos na parede, eu tentava me manter de pé depois do recente orgasmo. Suas mãos ainda me envolviam a cintura, tentando dar-me estabilidade. Parecia que eu estava sendo queimado, apesar da chuva forte._

– _Sem fôlego, é? – sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido, enquanto esfregava-se em meu corpo – Você não tem o que merece. – sentenciou._

– _Solte-me. – murmurei._

– _Não se preocupe. Eu não vou lhe fazer mal. – continuou, fechando o zíper de sua calça, enquanto eu vestia apressadamente minhas roupas molhadas que jaziam ao chão – De qualquer forma voltará a me procurar. – disse num tom amargo, percebendo que eu o deixaria sozinho naquele local – Você é incompleto!_

_Não pude me controlar. Quando percebi, minha mão já havia encontrado aquele rosto._

**oOo**

– Dispersem. Dispersem! – bronqueei, assim que cheguei na floricultura.

– Ih! Que mau humor! Até você, é? – brincou Botan, uma ex-namorada minha.

Sentei numa cadeira e massageei minha têmporas. Ninguém merecia dor de cabeça àquela hora da tarde. Senti duas mãos massageando meus ombros, que estavam rígidos de tanta tensão.

Botan era ótima em tudo o que fazia. Minha mãe até esperava que eu me casasse com ela, mas não fazia parte do meu destino passar o resto da minha vida com uma mulher. Além do mais, havia sido a própria Botan quem havia me apresentado a Hiei na minha adolescência. Depois do nosso rompimento, ela envolveu-se com um homem mais velho que trabalhava na policia e Hiei era um freqüente visitante da delegacia. Era um baderneiro de carteirinha. Apesar de ser um renomado promotor, ainda guardava resquícios do seu lado brigão.

– Relaxa. É o Hiei?

– Também.

– Também?

– Esquece. – pedi, enquanto tirava sua mãos dos meus ombros, num mudo pedido por solidão – Obrigado.

– A Yukina mandou um e-mail.

– Obrigado. – agradeci-a.

Voltei-me ao computador e acessei a caixa de mensagens da loja. Entre os inúmeros _spams_ e _e-mails_ menos importantes, encontrei o _e-mail_ já lido de minha cunhada.

"_Oi! _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem aí com vocês. Quero avisar que em breve voltaremos e quero uma recepção caprichada no aeroporto. O Kazuma está mandando abraços para todos. Também estou mandando umas fotos que tiramos por aqui. Mostrem ao Orion. Ele adoraria estar aqui._

_Beijos, Yukina"_

– Que mãe desnaturada. "Mostrem ao Orion". Para o garoto ficar com mais raiva?

**oOo**

Cheguei em casa esgotado. O estresse de dar aulas pela manhã juntamente com a preocupação de tomar conta dos negócios e do filho dos outros era bem cansativo. Eu estava me saindo bem, mas eu não sabia até quando eu poderia agüentar aquilo. Não que eu tivesse muito trabalho, mas minha rotina não era aquela.

Adentrei a sala, depois de colocar minha chave em cima da mesa do telefone e pendurar meu casaco num dos ganchos da parede. Meu olhos foram tomados pela escuridão e logo senti-me inebriado pelo perfume gostoso do meu marido. Acompanhei seus passos como numa dança cega até a cozinha. Encontrei uma linda ceia sobre a mesa.

– Gostou da surpresa? – indagou-me, depois de me abraçar a cintura.

– Adorei! Obrigado. – agradeci, dando um beijo no rosto do homem que me envolvia – Importa-se d'eu sentar na mesa assim? – perguntei, mostrando que eu estava com as roupas que eu havia saído pela manhã.

– Claro que não. Venha. – puxou-me pela mão até uma cadeira – Orion está nos esperando. – informou-me, puxando o assento para que eu pudesse me acomodar.

**oOo**

Orion dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto. Pelo menos eu esperava que ele continuasse.

Após o jantar, deixamos tudo na lava-louças, enquanto assistíamos um pouco de televisão. Sentei com Orion num sofá e Hiei acomodou-se numa poltrona. Não demonstrávamos afeto diante do sobrinho do meu companheiro, mas depois da conversa daquela manhã, eu preferia me relacionar como um simples amigo do homem que dividia a cama comigo e a casa diante do garoto.

Seria melhor para nós três. Ainda mais naquele momento que a cabeça de Orion vinha fazendo mil e uma perguntas ao garoto. Vez ou outra me perguntava algo que eu não sabia o que responder. Perguntas estranhas para uma criança da sua idade. Principalmente quando o assunto era seus pais. Sendo criança, deveria sentir falta deles e perceber a distância que os separavam. Mas a forma como a qual falava sobre eles era muito estranha. Havia esquecido de comentar isso com Hiei.

Yukina, muito menos Kazuma haviam ligado uma vez sequer desde que saíram de viagem. Sabia que isso atingia Orion todos os dias. Mesmo tentando suprir a falta do carinho dos pais, eu sabia que não era o suficiente. Ainda mais com a indiferença do tio. O menino devia estar pensando que ninguém da família gostava dele.

Depois de tudo arrumado, dirigimo-nos a nossos respectivos quartos. Ainda dei uma passada no quarto do garoto para ver se estava tudo em ordem e se ele estava se sentindo confortável ao dormir. Ao meu ver, parecia um anjo dormindo. Saí do quarto, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Caminhei pé ante pé até o meu quarto, devagar.

Assim que abri a porta e entrei, fui surpreendido por meu companheiro que segurou-se firmemente e não deixou que um grito de surpresa sequer deixasse meus lábios, cobrindo os meus com os deles. Fechou a porta atrás de mim com seu pé e levou-me até a cama. Despiu-me de minhas roupas e eu, automaticamente o despi das deles. Totalmente nus, nos deitamos na cama e rolamos por ela por entre carícias. Há tempos que não nos encontrávamos na cama com disposição.

A cada beijo, algo me dizia para parar. A cada lambida, algo me acusava por dentro. A cada suspiro, eu admitia mais e mais. A cada gemido, eu me denunciava a mim mesmo. A cada momento, eu tentava enganar a nós dois e a cada segundo, eu sabia que eu estava apenas enganando a ele. A cada declaração, eu me despedacei. A cada estocada, eu sentia pena de mim mesmo. A cada orgasmo, eu me senti a pior das pessoas. A cada fim, eu matava o meu amor.

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 1º e 2 de fevereiro e 18, 19 e 20 de março de 2005._

_**Nota da Autora: **As cenas escritas em itálico são flashbacks. Quanto aos erros grotescos, culpem o ff . net._


End file.
